As for the stereoscopic image display apparatus capable of displaying a stereoscopic moving picture, which is the so-called three-dimensional display, various schemes are known. Especially, in recent years, a stereoscopic image display scheme which is the flat panel type, which does not need dedicated glasses or the like, and which generates parallax in a viewer by controlling light rays supplied from a display panel having fixed pixel positions in a plane display apparatus, with an optical plate is known. As the plane display apparatus, a liquid crystal display apparatus, a plasma display apparatus or the like of direct view type or projection type is used.
The optical plate (called parallax barrier as well) controls light rays to make different images visible according to the angle even in the same position on the optical plate. For example, when giving the lateral disparity (horizontal disparity), a lenticular sheet (cylindrical lens array) is used. When giving also the up-and-down disparity (vertical disparity), a lens array is used. In addition, the schemes using the optical plate are classified into the binocular scheme, multiview scheme, supermultiview scheme (supermultiview condition of the multiview scheme), and integral photography (hereafter referred to as IP as well).
Use of the lens sometimes expands a pixel part including an wiring pattern in the liquid crystal display apparatus and causes unevenness of brightness and darkness of luminance (moiré). In order to solve this problem, a method of providing a pixel overlapping part between adjacent sub-pixels by providing each pixel with a shape of a parallelogram or “<” is proposed.
If a pixel overlapping part is provided between adjacent sub-pixels, however, the parallax crosstalk quantity which makes it possible to visually recognize a plurality of parallax images becomes greater than a definite quantity in some cases. In this case, a double image or defocusing feeling becomes unallowable and it appears as a display obstruction sometimes. In addition, aberration is unavoidable from the lens characteristics. As the number of parallaxes increases and the viewing zone becomes wide, the parallax crosstalk quantity in the central portion of the lens differs from that in the peripheral portion. And if it is attempted to decrease the parallax crosstalk quantity in the lens central portion, the parallax crosstalk quantity in the peripheral portion increases. On the other hand, if it is attempted to decrease the parallax in the lens peripheral portion, the parallax crosstalk quantity in the central portion increases. In other words, the parallax crosstalk quantity in the lens central portion and that in the peripheral portion are in a trade-off relation.
According to the conventional art, it is impossible in a multi-parallax wide viewing zone stereoscopic display apparatus of lens type to generally reduce the difference in parallax crosstalk quantity between the lens central portion and the peripheral portion in this way.